


There’s no place like home

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gremlin pretends it can write, anyways here’s wonderwall, guess who’s hyperfixation yeeted them into another dead fandom, i am once again projecting on this small blue child, or at least a fandom in deep hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: In which Sonic returns to Mobius.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	There’s no place like home

“Welcome back to Mobius!”

Sonic watched as Tails made a sweeping gesture to the landscape before them, with the ease of welcoming someone to their house. It was amazing, beautiful even.

So why didn’t Sonic feel what he was supposed to?

He should’ve been jumping for joy, laying on the grass, reveling in the sense of finally being where he belonged, because that’s how you’re supposed to act when you see your home for the first time in over a decade right?

This was a scene he’d seen time and time again in movies, shows, and all around the world in real life.

So why did he feel more out of place than he’d ever felt on Earth?

Because even though this was the planet he was born in, everything just looked like Earth, but wrong.

Sunflowers weren’t supposed to be small and have sharp geometric petals. They were supposed to be round and tower over you.

Dirt wasn’t supposed to have checkerboarded patterns. It was dark brown and uneven, in piles and not in perfect solid walls.

And heck, what kind of planet has birds with such big heads that the fact that they could fly is honestly a miracle?

‘The planet you’re from, apparently.’

“It’s nice to finally be home, right Sonic?” The fox asked.

Sonic gave a smile that felt as fake as the flowers before him. “Yeah. Home.”

…

As it turns out, two different planets that are from the far sides of the universe don’t coincidentally both speak English. Tails just happened to have a translator.

Which is why Sonic was currently nodding and humming along to what hopefully wasn’t a conversation along the lines of “murder sure is fun” or “eating children is a great hobby”.

As words that he knows he’s heard before but completely forgot the meanings of fly over his head, it’s almost ironic how human he feels.

Because he sure feels like a human failing miserably at pretending to be a hedgehog.

…

He misses a lot of things.

Small things, like his racecar bed, the baseball field, hearing Donutlord talk to his donuts.

Bigger things, like movie nights, his cave in the attic, Green Hills.

Things that shouldn’t even matter, like the references he makes that nobody gets here, or jokes he has to spend thirty minutes explaining because nobody knows what a car is.

He misses Earth.

...

He grabs his bag of rings, leaves behind a note in the frankly ridiculously complicated alphabet Mobians have, and thinks of the small, perfect town waiting on the other side.

And when he steps through the portal, smiling at the familiar town that he’d grown up with for ten years, he rushes to his two favorite people in the entire universe. And maybe he’s crying a little (as his family) as Donutlord and Pretzel Lady sandwich him into a hug.

When they ask him why he came back, he relishes using a quote that he heard from his first year in school. It was near the end of the semester, the lights of the classroom dimmed as he sat alongside his first friends, _The Wizard of Oz_ projected on the whiteboard in soft technicolor.

He might as well. After all, he was even wearing red shoes (they were well worn but fondly cared for as they reminded him of where he truly felt like he belonged).

“There’s no place like home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve seen a lot of Movie!Sonic fanfics where Sonic introduces the wachowski fam to Mobian culture and while an absolutely adorable and amazing troupe, as someone that lived in their “homeland” for the first few years of their life and then spent the rest of it growing up in the US, my boi would be disconnected as frick from his original culture


End file.
